


Let me out (of myself)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the night scribbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me out (of myself)

**Author's Note:**

> I know not that many people will read this, and if you do read this, I apologize.

     She was a prison.

     Or rather, there were prisoners inside her head.

      So many voices, so many stories, so many people.

      Often, they would clamor to get out.

 

     So many people with different voices, stories, but they were all alike in that they wanted to speak, to be understood.

     There were so many, and they were so afraid.

 

     Sometimes she would free them, write them, draw them, siphon them out of her head.

      Sometimes that would give her peace, give them peace, but sometimes they would demand to be let out with renewed energy.

      " _They_ were let out, so why not me?"

 

     Of course, not all of the  we're shouting.

       Some were sitting quietly, and their silence was a scream.

 

         There were so many.

          Why were they there?

           Why was she there?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you.  
> Metaphors.


End file.
